


FIGHT or SAVE (Male version)

by sinful (amythyst)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Genocide Route, Biting, Change for the Better, Cute Goat Boys, Dom!Chara, Frottage, Fur for Days, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, OOC Chara, Porn With Plot, Sensual Bleating, Soul Mating & Marking, Sub!Asriel, Super Fluffy After Sex, Transcendant Sex, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/sinful
Summary: You're almost at the end now, and Flowey has a ... proposition for you...Do you FIGHT or do you SAVE?.."Asriel ..."You purr into the furry boss monster's ear as you wrap your arms around him, and dig your face into his silken fur.A gentle bleat is the only noticeable response you receive...You fuck the goat.--<< Male!Chara Version, For those who want two dicks and an ass, instead of usual fair. >>





	FIGHT or SAVE (Male version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitswItloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitswItloof/gifts).



> I tried to both write and edit this with the minimum amount of editing or pulling out a thesaurus (of course I still did it anyways), so I apologize if it comes off sounding rather simple and repetitive at times.
> 
>  
> 
> At least you get to fuck the goat ... or the other way around?
> 
>  
> 
> Also don't read the end notes first unless you want to get spoiled.

 

"Let's show this wretched world, the true meaning of  **Kill or Be Killed**. What do you say?"

 

...

 

"Okay."

 

The flower blinks at you, as though he was expecting a different answer. But this was a different timeline.  **This was a different you**. You kneel down and reach your hand out to him, smiling patiently.

 

Despite his proposition, he is slow to crawl onto your palm, but as he sees you make no move, he slithers up your arm and looks at you, curiously.

 

"Let's rid this world, of everyone." You idly stroke a petal and the flower blushes.  **"Partner."**

 

* * *

 

 

And with the two of you,  **Judgement**  was easy.

 

 

Riding yourselves of these  **un-needed emotions** , was easy. 

  

 

Taking their souls whole, and becoming  **gods**  ...  _was easy_.

 

 

The  **Monsters**  never stood a chance.

 

 

 **H u m a n i t y ...** never stood a chance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Asriel ..."_

 

You purr into the furry boss monster's ear as you wrap your arms around him, and dig your face into his silken fur.

 

A gentle bleat is the only noticeable response you receive. But it's adorable none the less.

 

You couldn't believe you were here. ... O **n top of the world.**   _Everyone else is dead_  ... O **r**   **under your claws**. You didn't think his offer was serious, but now ... ?

 

You risked getting a mouth full of fur to bite down on his neck, eliciting another, rather sensual, bleat. You shift your thighs on his lap, though his paws don't dare let go of your back side. He wants you  **close**. Closer than even this. And you feel his manhood press seekingly against your own.

 

You could not possibly be more satisfied.

 

"You make me so happy, Asriel ... do you know that?"

 

"C-chara ..." His grip on you tightens, and you can feel his claws pressing through your clothes, prickling at your skin. But it doesn't feel bad.

 

You move your mouth, seekingly, worshippingly, up his neck, and meet the corner of his maw. Normal kisses simply aren't possible in this situation. But that's okay. You still press your lips against the line of his mouth. Slipping your tongue out to gently lick at an uncovered fang.

 

His need pulses against yours, and you can't help but let out of a little moan of your own. You find yourself starting to pant, just a bit, and begin grinding yourself, tip to tip, against him.  _These clothes are going to have to come off sooner or later._

 

"Strip me, Asriel."

 

His paws pause their grip on you, and his yellow eyes turn to you, questioningly. You merely smile patiently up at him. Your hand reaches behind him and lands on his. Your finger traces up one of his own to stop on one of his claws. Your bat your eyelashes at him seekingly, playfully. You know what you're asking. And by widening of the goat god's eyes, he knows what you're asking as well.

 

**"Ravish me."**

 

And if he was hesitant before, he certainly isn't now. He actually manages to break his normally delicate facade to  **growl**  at you, and you can't help the giggle that escapes you for it.

 

He quickly shreds through your clothes, leaving your shorts, tights, and 'favorite' sweater in absolute tatters.  _Oh well. It's all right._  It's not like you won't be able to commendere a tailor in this new world of yours.

 

You don't bother to give another order as you lift your butt enough to shift him out of that big ass robe. Not that you're completely adverse to it. Huge though it was, it was one piece of fabric, and once you had moved it up his body, over his arms and onto the floor, you had the full, unadulterated boss monster at your disposal. Sucking up every human soul in the underground, including your own ( _or was that Frisk's? ... **Oh well** , doesn't matter now_), had left him a veritable god, in both power  _and_  physique. If you took away the maw, horns, fur, claws, and pitch black scleras,  **his body could almost pass for a human**. ... ... okay maybe not, but you don't recall many goats having such a well defined set of pecs and six pack abs. Your eyes hungrily devour his form, your eyes sliding over a noticeable V in his hips, to lead you to ... well ... a more than nicely sized, and incredibly **slick** looking package. You're glad his transformation didn't leave out the small details on things like this, and you licked your lips in preemptive satisfaction.

 

A growl caresses across your ears again and you look up at him with a smile.

 

"What's wrong, Asriel?"

 

Oh you know exactly what's wrong. Because while you've been partaking the visual feast that was the boss monster, he was all but drinking up the sight of you. Consuming every monster soul in the underground, as well as stealing back your true soul from the  _gods forsaken_  True Lab, had left you equal in power and equally as ... 'buff'. Your limbs were long, and toned. You were also barely keeping down a fervent sense of consuming desire you had never felt when you were a child. No longer simple blood lust, but some other feeling, coiling in your belly, and up your spine. Your body was flushed, and your skin felt tight ... and your cock was dripping from the tip so much you were worried you'd had an actual accident. Yet something told you, 'that's not quite it.' But this change had also elicited a very visceral reaction in your 'best friend', who had apparently been hit with some similar changes to his physiology. His maw was parted, and you could of sworn he was actually trying to take a deeper breath of ... well, you? A loose string of drool from him escapes and trails down your chest and slips down pass the ribs and to the V. Which he follows keenly with eyes, taking in your body yet again, before his eyes lock on to yours.

 

"Haha ... you really aren't going to make me ask twice, as you, you silly goat?" Though your tone was teasing, your smile was patient and almost ... kind? Exacting some long over-due  **vengeance**  on your race had left you feeling oddly giddy.

 

At your question his eyes become half-lidded, and he rasps out, in a tone more guttural beast, than intelligent creature.

 

**"No."**

 

And without further hesitation he's leaning down, fur brushing against the crease of your neck, and he's actually  _licking_  you.  _And **oh gods**. This  **isn't**  gross._ Your skin feels like it's on razor's edge, and it gets even worse ... better? when you feel his fangs brush inadvertently against your neck in his attentions. Your fingers lock onto the fur of his chest, and you can't contain the quivering moan that escapes you. 

 

You had shifted away to facilitate the removal of benign clothing, but now you're rushing yourself against him, so your cock pressed flush against his, and just the feeling of it is,  _gods._   _Nothing has **ever**  felt so  **good**_ **.**  Not even your usual satiated blood lust. He was so  **hot** , and your cock was so _hard_ , and it was easy to grind against him unsheathed, and  _why the fuck did I wait so long to take off my clothes?_  Your straight up panting now as you grind with earnest against him, almost in a daze that such a private part of himself should  _feel so good_  against you.

 

And he seemed to agree with your sentiments, because he growled again, and his claws dug into your skin without any restraint, leaving some rather unintentional red marks at the unexpected feeling. The pacifistic goat boy would never even  _dream_  to hurt you so, under normal circumstances.

 

**_"Chaaaara ..."_ **

 

His words sent a shudder running up and down your spine, to the point that combined with the feeling running through your loins, it was almost too much. You grip his fur tightly as you cry out in unadulterated pleasure.

 

"B i t e  m e."

 

You say this in a manic, unreasonable tone.

 

**"B i t e  m e ,  A s r i e l."**

 

_Why the hell am I saying this?_

 

But Asriel responds to you with an alarmed bleat, and he all but stiffens against you. You may not know what your words mean, or why you said them, but your  **body**  does. A combination of all monster experiences left your subconscious  _quite clear_  on the meaning.

 

Asriel was your best friend. After your fell from the hell that was the human world, you found solace in the arms of the gentle goat boy. Someone who you would call your best friend. And someone who would eventually betray you. And as much as you were mad about it, as much as it tore at you that he would resist you on such an crucial moment,  **you loved him**. You loved him more than you had loved anyone in your life, and **you wanted him**. And you wanted to be  _his_. This all consuming need to be close to him was driving you nearly into a sense of madness, and as much as your body was enjoying the outside attentions (and boy was it), your Soul was nearly screaming.

 

And then it clicked.

 

**" _M A R K  M E._ "**

 

That was a command. Not a hint of hesitation. You wanted to be his.  **Forever**. Across centuries, across as many deaths would that would threaten to extinguish you. To feel his teeth sink into your flesh, and his soul press raw and vulnerable against yours. To make an irremovable mark for the rest of time. And you knew he could do it. You knew he  **would**  do it. Because Asriel loved you, too. More than anyone else. And what you just asked of him, was perhaps, the penultimate form of forgiveness.

 

You swore you actually heard him give a rasping cry, but neither of you were acting consciously again more. The sprawling area you both were in was FILLED with light. All the colors of the visible spectrum swirling around the both of you, like a laser light show. A combination of monster and human souls, all packed into two perfect golden souls. The color of your lockets. The color of your LOVE, and your love. And as he sunk his teeth sharply into the crook of your neck, those two souls touched and you. Absolutely.  _ **Lost it**_ _ **.**_

 

The pleasure and satisfaction that rushed through you was unimaginable. You were crying. You who never swore to cry again, were actually shedding tears, and sobbing against your best friend. Because the inner most essence of the two of you were connected, bridging a gap, and while the marking should of burned, it didn't. It. Felt. Transcendent. Every inch of Asriel's existence flooded you. His love. His passion. His need for you. Your worshiper, and your best friend. The only person you would ever need in this wretched world.

 

He only released his teeth from your neck to let out a mighty roar, shaking you to your foundation; and anyone else you had left alive in the area, who didn't have the sense to run away when they saw two god like creatures,  _sitting on a single, large, lonesome throne_ , **fucking**  in the middle of a barren wasteland.

 

They were the gods of this world now.  _Unbreakable._ **Untouchable.**  The world quivered at them, just as your souls consumed each other. Kissing. Encompassing.

 

It was at this moment he bucked against you and you felt his cock pierce into your very much virgin asshole, that you screamed. Not in pain. Asriel's well lubed cock seemed to lessened the blow. And although it burned like hell, _Jesus Christ,_  it filled something else in you entirely. You could feel  **EVERYTHING**. Your souls were still connecting, in the midst of making that everlasting mark, and you could feel every inch of his cock, and you could feel every inch of  _yourself_. You wanted to cry. You  _did_  cry, it felt so good. Asriel was working on pure instinct but he was absolutely wrecking you. He filled you to the absolute brim, and his head brushed against some hidden pleasure spot in you every time, over and over. Desiring ...  _something._  To well and truly make you  _his_.

 

Every time you thought you had reached the peak of desire, something else wondrous occurred, and you wondered that you were still conscious for any of this, because you don't believe anyone was meant to feel this kind of pleasure. You gripped your arms around his shoulders and cried into his neck, burying your face, hiding yourself from the world as your neck bled liberally from the fang imprints that would eventually scar over, and Asriel continued to pound away at you at a pace you could only classify as insanity.

 

And all you could think was, and all you could say was,

 

_"Please."_

 

It was the most delicate and vulnerable you had ever sounded. And that must of done it. Your whole world went white. You weren't just feeling only yourself anymore, you were feeling him as well, inside you, the grip of yourself on him, the absolute satisfaction of hearing yourself give in. But also, to accept. To forgive. To never leave. Erratic strokes against you ended when he planted himself so deep, it was almost though he had pierced straight into your stomach, as he let out an even more ear-splitting roar. Your souls were shining at the brightest peak, as complete understanding passed over the both of you - as he filled you to the brim and beyond with his hot seed. And you couldn't move. Would not dare to move. To break this. Everytime you thought it couldn't get any better, it did. And it just. Kept. Coming.  **He**  just kept coming. Humans weren't meant to be filled this much, but he was stuck inside you, and even though you were bloated, pleasure filled every inch of you. Your ass was milking his cock, contracting again and again, greedy well beyond it's limit.

 

... 

 

 _And then ... many, many centuries later_  ... or so it certainly felt, it was over.

 

The two of your souls, slowly, oh so ever slowly, parted from one another. Where they had been nearly as one before, they were resuming their original form. Well, almost their original form. The intricate lines, burning bright with colorful magic would mark you both as inseparable mates for all of time. Perhaps even beyond that. Even when each soul resumed it's own, solid silhouette, they were still touching one another. Caressingly. Cradlingly. Neither wanted to let go. And neither did you.

 

Even with only feeling the heat of your own soul, your own body, your satisfaction was never less. You were still panting, in time with him, in fact. The peak of it was dwindling down, but the feeling in your body was just ... full. And it's not just because you were currently packed with monster cum, although that certainly had something to do with it. You were filled with ... satisfaction. You only drag your face away from his lush fur to try to catch some of your breath back. A wide, sincere smile graces your face, the first you've had in ... well, ever. But it doesn't take long for errant thoughts to try to drag it back down.  _How long until the pain returns?_   _Until I'm **empty**  again?_ The sides of your lips begin to fall.  _This seemed ... too easy_. Skepticism was in your nature, but ...

 

Asriel's strong paws stroked you back. The boss monster was clearly trying to catch his breath as well, but his attentions to you were not lacking. Then there was a low rumble in his chest, as he gave a short chuckle.

 

Your ruminations are broken, and you pulled away enough to look up at him and raise a brow in question.

 

His eyes only slant at you meaningfully, and the corner of his maw is curled in clear amusement.

 

"I caught you."

 

You blink at him stupidly.

 

And then his grins turns completely toothy ... fangy; and to anyone else, would look like a blood thirsty grin from a demon beast of hell. But, you recognize it for what it is. And you recognize the twinkle those yellow irises.

 

"I  _finally_  caught you."

 

And you scoff.

 

"Oh ... My God."

 

And you look at him with indignation, shock, and disbelief.

 

"Did we really just do all of that, and you're telling me you're going to end it -  **with a pissing contes** t **?** "

 

And so he did. Just like in the old days when you two would play together, and you'd try to one up one another, he had caught you. _Off guard._

 

His grin gets even wider, confirming your worse suspicions.

 

And you were smiling. You were smiling your biggest smile yet, and he had caught it.  _This mother fuc-_

 

You beat on his chest, although with only half the effort, expressing your indignation.

 

"I cannot believe you just did that! Asriel, oh my god."

 

And you're laughing, and you're still hitting his chest, and now he's laughing too. The most pure joy filled laugh you've ever heard from him, and it's just ...

 

You start crying. You legitimate just start laughing and crying, and Asriel is immediately looking at you like he's just kicked a kitten, and he's panicking.

 

"Oh no. Chara? Oh no. Why are you crying? Oh no. I'm sorry about teasing you. I didn't really mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you!" But your throat is closed up and you're full on blubber-laughing now, and he's just panicking every more.

 

"I-it's okay. I-i'm o-okay." You're crying, but you're also hiccuping in laughter. You don't recognize this feeling right away. There are literally no words for it. It's something beyond transcendence, and just.  **Is.**

 

The guy doesn't listen to you though and his furry brow is furrowed, and you give a little hysterical laughter at the accidental pun. And it's quick enough that your tears stop. Your cheeks are still patchy red from the unexpected emotional build up and release, but you're smiling.

 

And ... you look around you.

 

...

 

You've finally found a sense of happiness. You are as complete as you would ever be ... and, yet ...

 

...

 

"Chara?"

 

"Do you want to go back?"

 

He startles at your words.

 

"Wha ... what do you mean?"

 

You turn to him and while you're smiling, it's ... not quite the same as before.

 

"Asriel, knowing what we know now, at the end of this world, do we want to go back?"

 

And it's hysterical. It's madness. Asriel is looking at you like you've grown two heads. And not long ago, you would of been stunned at this thought. The desire to go back ... after you've ruined  _everything._ That is the most perverse desire, is it not?

 

_Damn._

 

"Chara." His voice is off teeter now. You look at him and the expression on his face is just ... indescribable.

 

"What do you mean, Chara? We ... are you ... do you regret this?" And his expression and voice absolutely break. "Do you regret  **me**?"

 

But you reach up and stroke his cheek.

 

" **Never.** "

 

The words come quick, an unbreakable affirmation. And while his insecurities are quickly quelled ...

 

"... then ... ?"

 

But as you look around you, you consider the consequences of your actions. The world is dead. You've murdered not an insignificant amount of the population, with an exceptional amount of humans, all connected to creating the barrier, and to causing you such inconsolable grief in your previous life. There's nothing left for you here. And it's strangely ... truly the most unsettling feeling. All your friends. All your family. All the monsters you knew, would ever get to know, they're  _inside_  you. You're not supposed to feel anything for them. They  **betrayed**  you, your hopes and your dreams. And ... yet ...

 

_... is this truly the ending you wanted?_

 

"Gods damnit ..."

 

Now Asriel is looking at you even more confused.

 

"Chara?"

 

"Monsters really are weird, aren't they?"

 

And now he's looking at you like you've gone crazy.  _That's an acceptable response._

 

So, you turn back to him, and you smile.

 

"Even though we killed everyone. And their souls are trapped inside us. Still ..."

 

You turn your eyes to your souls, still so close to one another. They've never looked more beautiful. But ...

 

"... they still love us, and believe in us, after, everything."

 

Asriel's eyes widen.

 

"Chara just ... just what are you saying? What are you suggesting??"

 

You don't answer right away. You lean forward to press your lips to Asriel's maw, and you interlace your fingers with his paws. Your souls are still so close, nearly touching. You had been empty for so long, so angry, for so long ... but now ...

 

And you give a ghost of a whisper.

 

"Let's set everyone free. For real, this time."

 

He sits there in shock, trying to process what you're saying. It takes a few seconds, but he knows you. His soul was linked with yours. He knows what you mean, without a doubt, and he ...  **panics.**

 

But you know what he thinks too and you shake your head.

 

"Asriel,  **I promise**  ... somehow ... some way ... I will save you. I'll save  _me_. I ... I may go back to being a lost soul ... but ..."

 

Words aren't enough here. You reach down and cradle your souls. You hold them up, so you both can see them properly. You smile.

 

"It's impossible to forget now... It's impossible to be broken **now**  ..."

 

He reaches out and delicately holds the souls together as well. He's thinking really hard for a moment. He lost you so long ago, and he's desired you for  _ **so**   **long**_. And yet. ... He can feel the human souls pulsing inside him as well. He can feel their hearts and their emotions. He can feel 'Frisk'.

 

He closes his eyes for a moment. But when he opens them, he looks only one way ... determined.

 

"Okay."

 

You should be scared. You should be horrified. This is the worse possible ending. To  **RESET**? To undo all your progress?  _Your hardwork?_  But ...

 

With your memories lingering.

 

Your friends hearts inside you.

 

And your soul unbreakably linked to his.

 

You smile at him.

 

"I'll see you later. Asriel."

 

And he returns it in kind.

 

"I'll see ya later, Chara."

 

Cymbals rise in increasing trill. The world goes white. Your close your eyes, and while everything you have, and will ever know, is being pulled part at a microscopic level, you think to yourself.

 

_It's going to be okay._

 

* * *

 

And so it was.

 

The universe was sewn back together, piece by piece.

 

And the separated souls returned to their rightful place.

 

A young child fell down a mountain,

 

A yellow flower met them with a smile.

 

As familiar tale as it ever was,

 

But at the same time it was not.

 

For this time;

 

Both of their souls resonated.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The barrier was broken.**

 

 _The Two Princes_  were saved.

 

And when the time was right,

 

**they met each other once again.**

 

As they first had been friends. As they first had been gods.

 

** And finally ... at long,  _long_ last ... as one's true love. **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**And  it was good.**

**Author's Note:**

> Male Version Note: Even though I typically right with a Female PoV, I had an unexpected amount of fun switching it up to Male - it gives an unexpected, yet satisfactory flavor. 10/10 - would do again.
> 
>  
> 
> So I've had this idea knocking around in my head for a while, of what would happen if Chara accepted Flowey/Asriel's offer in New Home. Obviously even if this was a viable route, there's no way in the hell it would of been 1/20 this adult. But it is fun to dream. ^_^ And if I want to have an adult Chara and Asriel fuck to a decent, fulfilling, (extremely self-indulgent) plot, then I will gods damnit. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Also the solution as to how Frisk or Chara (or both?) fixed their ending, and managed to save not only Chara but Asriel as well, is deliberately left open ended. I have a head canon that the heart shape in the power box in the True Lab is actually Chara and Asriel's fused Super Human/Monster soul, powering the Underground and the Core. But that's not necessarily the case. I might try to flush the left out details it out if enough people want a second parter about it - (including both their FIGHT with the Judge, and how they accomplished 'Their True End') But I wanted to end this fic with a very simple and elegant conclusion with a good-bye, like the end of fairy-tale, (or the end of Genesis ... which might be a bit blasphemous. But there's been worse. =p)
> 
>  
> 
> As a side note, I was originally going to title this 'Saved', but there's another UT fic that goes by that name (And I f-cking love and have fav'd. >.>) I also felt like if I named it that, it might give away the ending? My naming conventions for fics usually are the strongest theme present, and 'Saved' was definitely it ... but, I think this titles works just as well. At least, I hope so. ^_^' I also hoped the story would keep your all in just the slightest of suspense before the RESET dropped, but, if not ... eh, well I'm total shit at lining up that stuff anyways. My niche is emotional plots, not ones of riddles. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys for taking time out of your day to read this!! I hope you enjoyed it!! SUPER MUCH LOVE!! COOKIES FOR ALL!! WEEE!!!


End file.
